This invention relates to a card guide and method for use in guiding a circuit board with respect to a chassis.
Cards such as printed circuit boards (e.g., telecommunications line cards) are inserted into a computer system (e.g., a communications switch system) for connection to a mating connector within the computer system. When a card is inserted into a computer system for engagement with a connector, a significant degree of guidance is required in order to ensure that the connector is properly seated. The need for guidance is even more critical when the card being inserted has a substantial length. Also, as the number of pins of the mating connectors increases, the potential for damage to these pins is increased if guidance of the card is inadequate upon insertion. These factors also apply upon extraction of a card from a computer system so as to ensure proper disengagement of the mating connectors without damage to the pins of the connectors.